There is shown a cord lock comprising a main member including a bottom face portion and side face portions; a pressing member housing a pivotal support portion (shaft) in a pivotal support hole (shaft hole) provided in the side face portions of the main member, and assembled so as to be capable of moving to rise and fall relative to the main member around the pivotal support portion; and an urging device urging the pressing member in a standing direction, shown in Patent Document 1.
In such cord lock of the Patent Document 1, based on the relationship that the main member and the pressing member are combined by housing the pivotal support portion provided on side portions of the pressing member in the pivotal support hole provided in the side face portions of the main member, a certain thickness is necessary for such side face portions and side portions.
Also, in such cord lock of the Patent Document 1, the cord has to have a structure wherein the cord is passed into the pressing member forming a cylinder shape through a through hole provided in side portions in a width direction positioned on a free end side of the pressing member in the main member, and is pulled out of a side facing the through hole at a back of the pivotal support portion.